Immortal, mortal, connected more ways than one
by Neko-cali-sama
Summary: they love each other more than anything, but can the one force bring them apart? Ichihime
1. Chapter 1

ok look my first story not too sure about but please leave good reviews!

to sad i dont own bleach or there would be ichihime, ichigrimm, and ichihichi :3

Immortal, mortal, connected more ways than one chappy 1

2007,in Karakura Town, peaceful town where in the day, there are cars, and lively activity, but, at night creatures lurk in the mist of dark alleys, old ware houses, and empty streets that might you think twice about walking alone.

But that doesn't stop the young busty 18 year old human with long auburn hair with a ting of orange that go to her hips, wide storming gray eyes that show complete innocence, pale skin that have a smile imprinted on her beautiful face. The auburn haired woman had on a teal colored shirt that hugged her assets perfectly, a pair of dark blue jeans and white-flat shoes. In her hair are two blue flower like hair-pins on either side of her head that hold her bangs aside. Her name showed her looks and innocence. That name is Inoue Orihime.(weaver-princess)

Orihime is kind-hearted girl; will not hurt a fly she's just to nice for own good, she lives on her own ever since her brother ( her only family) died in a car accident. But she didn't blame anyone.

Orihime walked home from getting the groceries oblivious to someone or something creeping up behind her.

A pale hand grabs her by the shoulder pulls her to a dark alley and pins her the wall making her scream in agony from the collision. Orihime opens her eye to see the culprit. A man with raven short hair , purple eyes , and a soft grin that bared animal liked teeth. The man wore a zipped white jacket that covered his hands stop mid-abs, he didn't wear a shirt underneath showing off his girly like abdomen, and pair of white jeans hanging dangerously on his hips.

"Looks like you're my dinner tonight girl", the man said. Orihime gasped at this. "Please l-let go", she squirmed trying to get free from his grasp. Then he howled to the now noticed crescent moon. Now Orihime knew what he was…. A werewolf or that what humans call them, they are Lycanthropes, wolves that were once human beings.

"Help-"he cover her mouth "Shut up because no one will hear when I rip you into shreds" he said.

"Says you Luppi" a new voice appear from down the entrance of the alley. Orihime and Luppi turned to see the person with the baritone voice. There stands an attractive man about 5 years older then Orihime, spiky tangerine-orange hair that you think was dyed but surprisingly is natural, sun-kissed skin, narrowed dark-caramel eyes, eyebrows down in a relaxed V, and a scowl. His voice was stern with a hint of annoyance. He wore a black leather jacket with a red shirt that has a number 15 and skull on it, and he had a pair of black tight jeans.

"What do you want strawberry?", Luppi asked annoyed himself. The orange haired man now sported a vein that pulsed at the top of the top left side of his forehead because of phase '_strawberry'_**.**

"The girl you dipstick" the man said. "me….Me!" Orihime said blushing. In a second the orange haired man punched Luppi in the abdomen who released Orihime. The man grabbed Orihime bridal style and made a mad dash for it. She seen how fast inhuman speed then they at what she saw decrepit walls of inside old ware house "um..mind me asking who are you or what are you" she was met with silence _'did I say something offensive_' "I sorry did I -" she was interrupted by him putting her down and grabbing her hand and shook it "The name is Kurosaki….Kurosaki Ichigo(strawberry or one to protect) a….vampire" she gasped and then….smiles? "Well Kurosaki-kun my name Inoue Orihime nice to meet you" she chirped smiling. "Wow you didn't scream" Ichigo said shell-shocked. "why would I you seem very nice to me but Tatsaki says I am too trusty but she also says that I see the good in people" she says to him. Then realization hit her. "is this where live" she says while looking around inspecting the place. "yes" he answers "it's getting demolished tomorrow… then I got to find a place with not that many humans" he continued. "Will you can stay at my house it's the least I can do for saving my life from a lycanthrope" again the human girl caught him off guard _'is she crazy a vampire living with a human.' "_Nah… I don't think it's safe…"Ichigo said. "Oh…well thank you again Mr. Vampire I hope we can meet again." Orihime said thankfully.

At the hideout a short girl came out from behind one pillar, shoulder length raven hair, violet eyes and pale skin stood there and watched what just happen. Next to her was her boyfriend; he had scarlet hair that was put in a ponytail, chocolate eyes, tan skin, and tattoos that go from his forehead to his waist; though they were not that visible he had a white scarf around his head. They vanished into the shadows to go report the information to the Soul Society.

Orihime went to bed by that time not being aware of a raven haired man with green eyes and white skin standing there ….. Watching her.

"That crazy human offered her home to him" the red haired vampire shirked. 'Humm...' he thought. 'what did she say her name was...ah Orihime Inoue. Mating season might come early for Ichigo.'

The raven haired girl sigh, 'Senna was not going to like this at all, so wont Aizen...'


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up by the soft rays of the sun Orihime walk to the bathroom door and started the her morning how she always did; little did she know she was in for a day.

She laid out her clothes and walk to the kitchen for breakfast. She took a look at the clock '8:40'. She was going to be late! She got dressed and run out the house grabbed her keys and wallet. Orihime got into her navy blue SUV and drove to Karakura University of Work (KUW). Getting out the car grabbing her paper on the Koran War just to make a mad dash into the University. She slowed once she seen her first course up ahead. Walking in to the classroom Orihime sat in her seat and sighed. "I was almost late" she said. "Yo Orihime!". looking up to find her tomboy friend she smiled. " Hi Tatsuki-chan" she chirped. " Alright you numb skulls take your seats we have fresh-me- I mean a new student. Please come in and introduce yourself" Mrs. Ochi-san said. In came the last person that Orihime thought it would be. "The names Kurosaki Ichigo and I don't want guys to be ask or teasing me about my hair color or I will beat the crap out of you so that all I got to say" he scowled. "You can sit by Orihime Inoue right…" before she could finish her sentence he was on his way to sit. "How strawberry over there gets to sit next to the beautiful goddess!" Keigo whined. He got a roundhouse kick to the face by Ichigo for the 'Strawberry' phrase.

It was weird for Orihime; sitting by a vampire. don't get her wrong she likes him and all it was awesome but weird. Being pulled from her thoughts by the lunch bell, she grabbed her bento and was about to go to her friends, but someone grabbed her arm. "Yo Inoue have lunch with me" the orange haired vampire said. Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing to watch what was unfolding. "Uh..sure." she said. "grea-" Ichigo was cut off by two people. "NNNNOOOOOOO!" Keigo and the class girl that likes Orihime, Chizuru said in union. "Hime-chan will not be by the likes you, you orange crayon!" Chizuru said with all the anger in her body. "YEAH" Keigo whined. By now Ichigo was annoyed; looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. "Shut up you two gosh!" Tatsuki declared. Orihime give her a thankful look.

Ichigo took Orihime up to rooftop. There weren't any people up there. "not being rude or anything but why are you here?" Orihime brook the silence. "because I wanted to see you again and I have a feeling that its not safe to leave you alone after what happen last night" ,he casually said. Orihime looked like a tomato. " oh..wait see me again" she said astonished. "yeah I've caught a liking to you" he said it like it was nothing. He caught her off with that one and made a mistake and stabbed herself with the sharp end of the straw she was trying to open juice pouch with. Now bleeding she cried out in pain. Ichigo then grabbed hand and licked it, the scare then disappeared. If you could see Orihime now, she was so red she was turning purple. "eehh!" ,she wailed in embarrassment. Ichigo chuckled and sat down. Orihime sat down too. " I know you have lots of questions but I can't right now" Ichigo said. Ichigo and Orihime sat in silence again so Orihime took out her bento and started to eat. Ichigo on the other hand was moving closer to Orihime without her knowing and when he got close enough he made his move.

Orihime felt pressure on her leg. She looked down to find a sun-kissed hand just sitting on her knee. She followed the arm to find a grinning orange-haired strawberry. Their faces were a few inches apart. Ichigo move in and kissed her on the lips. Orihime took a few seconds to take it in then kissed back. The lunch bell rang, Orihime was going to get up but Ichigo pulled her down by her skirt, " Ah! Um..Kurosaki-kun we have go to class or we might get in trouble." Orihime said . "no we don't and were not" Ichigo said in a sultry way that gave Orihime a impassioned shiver down her back. " Yo Orihime we have to- Wow!" Tatsuki yelled but stopped to look at the scene in front of her. " Hay get your hands off my best friend you pervert!" Tatsuki yelled with anger "um…no" Ichigo said cleverly. " Tatsuki-chan he is um…a friend", Orihime was trying to defend Ichigo. " Her boyfriend!" Ichigo added. " and you didn't tell me !" Tatsuki said in disbelieve. "yep" Ichigo piped in again. Orihime then knew it was going to be a long day.

Orihime POV

After school was out I had to go to work and Kurosaki-kun disappeared after school ; and Tatsuki-chan said my job couldn't get any embarrassing. I work for a mysterious man who runs a cosplaying café shop called Bleach Café  in Karakura. His wife is Yoruichi, she the one who designed all the pretty costumes and the theme of the day. My co-workers are: Nel, Nemu, Loly, and Melody. Nel is one of my best friends in the café, she has sea green hair, hazel brown eyes, and tan skin. Nel is like a little kid to everyone. She has a boyfriend named Grimmjow, he has turquoise hair, teal eyes, a menacing grin, and an ego. But he cares for Nel and is a great guy.

Nemu is mute. She like the perfect doll you always wanted but she so shy and moment by moment she coming out of her shell. Her hair is midnight purple, medium green eyes, and really pale. Her boyfriend is Uyru, black hair, he wears glasses and has blue eyes. He goes to my school so we see each other around.

But Loly and Melody are another story for some reason they seem to dislike me. Loly was leader of everything; she is the meanest; she has black hair, pink eyes, tan skin. Melody is just the follower; she has dirty blond hair, green eyes, and light brown skin. They seem to like threatening me.

Today's theme was:

Today on July 4 we will be dressing up as Neko Maids.

These will be the colors to your outfits.

Orihime- Black

Nel- Green

Nemu- Purple

Loly-Pink

Melody- Blonde

From: Yoruichi

"Hime!" said Nel " does this look good on me" she was pointing to her green cat ears. "yes you do" I said sure. "Okay ladies time to work" called Mrs. Yoruichi

We all heard the bell jingle meaning that someone came in. And everyone watched as I went first. "good after-" he cut me off by saying " Well hi Inoue." I dropped my platter and took a look at the man. " Kuros-saki-kun!" I epped. " you never told you coming here" I continued. "Orihime please get our guest a seat" I heard Yoruichi call. "right this way" I said to the stalker strawberry.

A couple more people came in, then more. " what would you for today sir." I asked the blonde hair man. " your phone number and a date cutie" he said.

Ichigo POV

That was the forth time today; some guy tried to ask Orihime out. It was getting on my last nerve. " you okay hun" I looked up to find a purple haired woman in a orange Neko maid outfit. " no." I said plainly. "well I'll listen" The Yellow eyed woman said. " will… you know Inoue right" I started. She nodded "why do those guys keep asking her out seeing that see not interested" I finally stop beating around the bush. " wait do you like Inoue or are you her brother?" Ms. Yoruichi said. "her friend" I answered. Now I was remembering the night after Orihime had left the day I saved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo POV 

Orihime was already out of eyesight. I sat down on one of the boulders in the crappy old building. I sighed and closed my eyes to find her face again. This is not the first time I seen her after the accident. To tell the truth he has been following her ever since the first time he came here.

Ichigo's Flashback

" Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the eleventh court guard you will be sent to the human world to learn how to control yourself. Kenpachi Zaraki will be your stand-in for time." Captain General Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto said or should I say commanded. " but-" " no retaliations Kurosaki" Yamamoto said. I past by my friends Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow, and Nel. " Ichigo …"

On my way though walking in the human world. I caught a liking scent . I followed it and ended up to a two story apartment building. I heard a melodic voice singing up in the right top apartment.

"Before I fall to fast

Kiss me quick but make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say good bye

Keep it sweet; Keep it slow" she sang.

Her voice was beautiful , I thought. But I wanted to see how she looked too. So climbed the side of the building.

"Let the future past and don't let go

But tonight I could fall to soon

And do this beautiful, moonlight"

I got to the top and I saw her for the first time. She had long auburn hair that ended at her waist, her skin was fair, those gray eyes she had looked like they are looking into your very soul. She was also wearing a night gown that showed off her fair skinned legs. I liked her legs they were my favorite part of her.

"But you so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You got me smiling while I sleep"

"And I can see it unraveling

You love is I'm falling

So please don't catch me

See this heart; wont settle down.

Like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you do

My stomach screams when I look at you

Run far away so I can breath

Even though your far from suffocating me

I cant set my hopes to high

Cause every hello ends with a goodbye"

The song she was singing was speaking out to him

She did twirls around the room. I don't think I've ever fell in love with a mortal before but it was a good feeling.

"But your so hypnotizing

You got laughing while I'm singing

You got me smiling while I sleep

And I can see it unraveling

You love is where I'm falling but please don't catch me"

"Now see why I'm scared

I cant open up my heart with out a care

But here I go

Its what I feel

And for the first time in my life I know its real"

I could tell she was going to end the song.

"But your so hypnotizing

You got laughing while I'm singing

You got me smiling while I sleep

And I can see it unraveling

You love is where I'm falling but please don't catch me

If this is love than don't catch me"

She finished. For a 18 year old she had a voice of a angel. "Orihime !" I heard someone call. Her name was Orihime…it fit her just right.

I've read lots of Shakespeare and I feel like I'm in one his love stories.

I visited her house everyday listening to her songs. By now she was 19 years old and that's when she met me…


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime POV

Ichigo walked me home after work though he seem down. " Kurosaki-kun are you ok you seem down" I asked him. "oh uh nothing" he said. When we got to my apartment, I invited him in. He sat down in front of the couch where the table was .

" do you want something to drink or to eat…wait do you eat regular?" I questioned.

Ichigo POV 

I look at her. There was something about her I always liked, maybe it was the way she blushed when I looked at her intensely or was it how innocent she is. " yeah vampire can eat normal food though it wont fill us up that much", I explained. She made a perfect O shape with here mouth standing for she understood. "oh ok" she said with a nod.

Regular P OV 

'knock knock' " Open up Orihime I brought Nel and Chizuru with me" , Tatsuki said from the other side of the door. " coming Tatsuki-chan !" she said forgetting there was a vampire was sitting in her living room. Orihime opened the door to Tatsuki, Nel, Chizuru . " so Orihime how was work-" Tatsuki said but stopped when she saw Ichigo. Ichigo was checking out Orihime from his point of view. " what is that pervert doing here" she screeched . "will um um he. Does anyone want tea" she changed the subject. " No I'll talk to you when he leaves okay see ya" Tatsuki said and left. " bye" Orihime said and closed the door then turned around be hugged by Ichigo. "Man your really petty you know that?" Ichigo committed " um thank you" Orihime blushed . The screech of the pot made Orihime jump out of his arms. 'sigh' Ichigo exclaimed. "hey Kurosaki-kun do you want to watch a movie while you're here" Orihime asked. "sure" Ichigo said. He walked over to the rack of movies and looked for a scary movie. He knew it was cheesy but what guy doesn't want a girl dress up like a Neko to jump into their arms. Ichigo picked a movie called Poltergeist.

The movie started and Orihime was shaking with fear. Almost the whole movie scared her. Though Ichigo was not scared at all I mean he was already dead what else can he be scared of besides God. And finally a part of the movie scared her so bad she jumped to Ichigo's lap. 'Bingo!' Ichigo screamed in his head.

They turned the movie off early much to Orihime's relief. The knock on door startled the poor human out of Ichigo's lap much his displeasure. 'dang it' the vampire thought. He knew exactly who was at the door. " Ichi-kun open up!" said the voice from the other side of the door. " um who was that" Orihime questioned. The door opened with a gust of wind.

A purple haired girl with her hair in a high ponytail and light orange eyes stood in the middle with a private school outfit on. Next to her there was a shoulder length raven haired girl with violet eyes and purple sundress. To the left was the scarlet haired man with brown eyes and was dress in a similar way that Ichigo dressed.

" Ichi-kun!" the purple haired girl said while jumping on the vampire. " get off me Senna" Ichigo struggled to get loose. " Senna, get off lover boy over there." Rukia said. " wow Ichigo you really bagged good looking one over there" Renji spoke finally. " shut up you baboon" Ichigo shrieked.

Orihime sat there confused, questions running in her head. ' who are these people?, why are they in my house?, are they vampires too?. She look behind them and seen the door was ripped off it hinges; she was going to have to pay for that. " My Door!" Orihime screamed " holy cow I am going have to pay for that" she continued " oh my gosh do you guys know how many days of work I'm going to have work to pay for that" Orihime was pulling at her hair. 'gasping ' Orihime sat down. " Inoue calm down Ill pay for it " Ichigo reach out for her. " ok ok" Orihime said while standing up and walking to the bedroom. " where are you going ?" Ichigo asked. " I am going to the bedroom to change and calm down" Orihime left out the room.

Orihime's POV 

I got change and sat down at my desk to look at my latest picture that I drawn the day after I met Kurosaki-kun. It was a picture of Kurosaki-kun standing down the opening of the alley and Luppi pinning me against the wall while looking at Kurosaki- kun. A gust of wind blew into my room and creature like I've never seen before stood in the middle of my room staring at me with piercing yellow eyes behind a African style mask and a hideous body. I tried to scream but my voice died out on me. It step forward until it only 4 inches away from me. I tried my voice again but it was fruitless to try. It grabbed my throat and it felt like my soul was being pulled out my body. Finally my voice gave and I tried screaming out 'help' but my heart toke over and said what it wanted " Kurosaki-kun !" I begged that my voice was loud enough. 'Thud' the door burst open to see an pissed orange haired vampire. Kurosaki-kun push the monster back out the window and I heard punches being thrown. " Getsuga Tensho" Kurosaki-kun's voice carried though my room. He jumped back up the windowsill wearing shihakusho and a large sword that I think he called Zangetsu. " are you okay Inoue?" Kurosaki-kun asked. " um yeah what was that thing" I said and wanted answers.

Regular POV

"it's a hollow." said a very angry Senna. " a hollow?" Orihime repeated liked parrot. " yes human" Senna was really annoyed by Orihime, she ruined her snuggle time with Ichi-kun. " Her name's Orihime Inoue, Senna" Ichigo defended the human. " ok Orihime is there anything else you need with my- I mean our Ichi-kun" Senna said. " um wel-" Orihime tried to speak but Ichigo butted in. " actually I was going to take Orihime out in a few."

Senna's face fell. Orihime face was replica of a tomato . Rukia and Renji, who were listening quietly at the doorway had a grin that would spilt their face in half. " so its like a d-date" Senna stared. " yeah the words 'take out' were in there" Ichigo said. "come on Senna let them have some time themselves." Rukia dragged Senna away.

Orihime and Ichigo went to the restaurant called Raymond's. It was fancy, it was expensive. " excuse me sir reservations for Kurosaki" Ichigo said. " right this way " the young man escorted them to a room that lead them to the top floor balcony that gave you a great view of Karakura town. " Wow!" Orihime exclaimed.

She looked at the moonlight . Ichigo watched her as she forgot that he was there and started singing the same song she when he first seen her.

"Before I fall to fast

Kiss me quick but make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say good bye

Keep it sweet; Keep it slow"

Let the future past and don't let go

But tonight I could fall to soon

And do this beautiful, moonlight"

But you so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing You got me smiling while I sleep"

"And I can see it unraveling

You love is I'm falling

So please don't catch me

See this heart; wont settle down.

Like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you do

My stomach screams when I look at you

Run far away so I can breath

Even though your far from suffocating me

I cant set my hopes to high

Cause every hello ends with a goodbye"

But your so hypnotizing

You got laughing while I'm singing

You got me smiling while I sleep

And I can see it unraveling

You love is where I'm falling but please don't catch me"

Now see why I'm scared

I cant open up my heart with out a care

But here I go

Its what I feel

And for the first time in my life I know its real"

But your so hypnotizing

You got laughing while I'm singing

You got me smiling while I sleep

And I can see it unraveling

You love is where I'm falling but please don't catch me

If this is love than don't break me, I'm giving up so just catch me."

Orihime finished. Ichigo began to applauded, scary Orihime half to death. " what's that song you were singing Inoue" Ichigo asked. " um Don't catch me , by Demi Lovato." Orihime explained. " its nice, so are you ready to eat" Ichigo said. Orihime just give him a enthusiastic nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Please check out a poll i have ~ neko-cali-sama

During the dinner Ichigo discovered that Orihime had weird taste buds. She asked the waiter for wasabi and red bean paste and to mix it with her ramen noodles. Ichigo made a 'nother myth: Orihime's cooking might kill a vampire.

They left the diner and went for walk in the park, no pun intended. After a while they sat on a bench and talk. " so Kurosaki-kun um you remember Senna right." Orihime started and at the sound of Senna's name Ichigo's face fell. " yeah and" Ichigo grunted. " is she your um g-girlfriend" Orihime stuttered. A long line of silence waved past. Then Ichigo laughed like he just heard darnest thing in the world. " if s-she was then w-why am I here w-with you" Ichigo tried to say between chuckles. " I don't know why are you here me instead of your friends kurosaki-kun" Orihime was being serious right now. " Orihime you don't get it do you, I like you a lot more than I like Senna" Ichigo said truthfully. Orihime was shocked that he said her first name and admitted he liked her more than a friend. Instead of saying it back she gave him a passionate kiss and hug. They stay like that until Ichigo said it was getting late.

When they got to her apartment Orihime couldn't help but ask where he was going to stay since the old abandoned building was demolished. He said he didn't know so she insisted he stay at her house. Ever since that night Orihime and Ichigo have been developing slowly. And this is where the story starts

2 months later Sep. 1. 2007

Orihime and Ichigo have been in a relationship for 3 months now and were in their second year of college. " Yo Hime I had a chat with dorm instructor and she made us roommates" Ichigo explained. " really that good so how many classes do we have together" Orihime questioned. " hmm" Ichigo looked at the classes. " three, lunch, math, and, biology. Hey that's not bad." Ichigo shouted. " hello is your name Orihime Inoue." asked voice behind them. They turned around to see a raven haired albino with green eyes. " um yes may I asked who you are?" Orihime asked back. " oh sorry my name is Ulquiorra Cifer." he introduced with his hand out to shake. Orihime shook it. And Ichigo did not like this guy. " I've heard from some one that you have all the same classes with me." Ulquiorra said. " oh really that's nice I hope we can be friends soon." Orihime exclaimed. " you too, um who are you?" Ulquiorra politely asked. " Orihime's boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo grunted. He held out his hand and they shook. " you have a strong grip there my friend" the albino said. "yeah I work out a little" Ichigo said. " ok Miss Inoue and Mr. Kurosaki I will be on my way now see you tomorrow." Ulquiorra walked away.

" I don't like him" Ichigo finally. "why not he's nice; ok okay lets check out our room" Orihime gave up on trying to defending Ulquiorra.

When they got the room they sat there luggage and Orihime started unpacking their bag into the drawer. She heard a lot of shifting behind her, so curiosity got the best of her. When she turn around she found the two dorm room bed put together into one big bed. " Ichigo !" Orihime was so red now. " yes Hime" Ichigo innocently said. Every time he said like that she could help but agree with him. " please put the blankets on the bed." Orihime sighed.

After they were finished they plopped down on the bed. " we're finally done" Ichigo exhaled. " yeah we are" Orihime sheepishly said. ' shriek' 'shriek' Ichigo's badge went off. Ichigo sighed got up and pressed the badge against his chest; separating his gigia from his soul. " Yo Hime watch my body for me will ya" Ichigo called out. " sure!" Orihime said.

Orihime POV 

It was late and I wanted to wait for Ichigo to come back. He told me all about Hollows and the Soul Society. I was astonished to heard all his adventures with Renji, Rukia, Nel, Grimmjow, and Senna. What surprised me more was that Grimmjow and Nel were vampires.

Though me and Ichigo have been a couple for a time now; I am afraid to kiss him. What kind of girlfriend cant kiss their boyfriend. Ether he tries to kiss me I just kiss him on the cheek leaving him to stand there.

' yawn' I was sounded. I laid Ichigo's head on the pillow and laid my head on his strongly built chest. I couldnt fall asleep with out him actually here. Grabbing my jacket and dorm keys I walked out side into the autumn air. After walking for 10 min I sat down on one of the benches. I did not hear the cracks of footsteps behind me. Next thing I know, I fell a tugging at my upper abdomen. I look down to see a tentacle coming from the other side of the bench to my abdomen. I look behind me to see a hollow with octopus type form, looking the front of me, Ichigo with a look on his face like some one just ran of his puppy... oh wait I' m that puppy. " NOOO!" was the last thing I heard before the world went black.


End file.
